There are a few reported approaches to deposit an inner diameter (ID) coating on tubular structures including the use of plasma, S. M. Malik, R. P. Fetherston, J. R. Conrad, J. Vac. Sci. Technol., A15, 2875 (1997), ion beam W. Ensinger, Rev. Sci. Instrum., 67 (1), 1996, and magnetron sputtering, N. Hosokawa, et al. J. Vac. Sci. Technol., 14 (1), 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,436. Using these methods, coatings have been deposited in bores. Cylindrical magnetron sputtering (CMS) has also been reportedly used for deposition of relatively thick metallic coatings (such as tantalum for gun barrels) or hard ceramic coatings (such as chromium nitrides).